Dragon Fiery Baby
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Bloom pregnant and her life is in danger, although she doesnt know it but her world, including the winx and specialists are in danger. On top of being pregnant her fairy engery is low and Diaspro has threatened to declar war against Eraklyon if she doesn't marry Sky with in 5 months but he cares more about Bloom's safety than he does about Diaspros threat to his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: the disappearance

This is my first fanfiction so please review when you get the chance and i do not own winx club but i do own the characters of the children i made them up but if people would like to borrow them then please fell free and also if anyone what ideas please don't be scared to ask but i would like some review to see if i should do a sequal thanks :)

and repeat: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB AND NEVER WILL THANKS :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: the disappearance **

Today was the Last day of school for the 17 year old red head it was her second year at Alfea and her and her friends were looking forward to the holidays because they had finished all their exams that year and couldn't wait to see their family again.

In the Winx clubs dorm room all the girls were packing bags ready to go home they were all in their own rooms so that is Stella and Layla, Musa and Tecna, Flora and Bloom they were all so excited to be going home for the summer but also upset that they can't spend it with each other or their boyfriends because they all had duties back home that needed to be sorted and some of them were learning like Layla and Stella and Flora who would soon become the new Princesses of their realms.

Tecna's POV  
"Hey Tec it's the last day of school and I can't wait to be at home with my family" Musa said excitedly

"I know Musa but I'm really going to miss all of you really I am if only we could meet up or something I know that we will see each other at Layla and Nabu's wedding on the last week of the holiday but that's ages away." I said while zipping my bag up

Musa came over to Tecna's side of the room and hugged her to cheer her up Tecna smiled and hugged her back but was still upset that they were leaving.

"come on Tec we need to stay strong for the others and say that we will miss them but look on the bright side all the adventures we've had and adventures awaiting our return" Musa said while Walking to the door with her red bag in her hand

Blooms POV  
Flora was so excited to be going home to see her family especially Rose who she missed very much, but I was going back to gardenia to Mike and Vanessa I was alright to go back but I wouldn't see Sky for 3 months and it was unfair but luckily we called the boys early this morning to meet up before we leave back home.

"I can't wait to see Helia before I go, I can't wait to take lots of photos together before he goes as well so that I can show my sister who Helia is, huh Bloom are you alright you seem depressed what's wrong sweetie?" asked a concerned Flora

"huh oh it's nothing don't worry about me Flora." I said while putting on a fake smile. "But any way I can't wait to be back in gardenia with Mike and Vanessa I'm so excited I might even call Sky every now and then."

I wasn't excited I was sad I thought I would never see my Sky again and he would have to hang around Diaspro the whole entire break but it wasn't up to me what happened.

"Hey come on Rose is going to love Helia as much as you do honest Flora you don't need to worry about anything I promise" I said while walking to the door with Flora and our two big bags.

"Thanks Bloom you're a true friend and I will miss you" she said with tears in her eyes.

Layla's POV  
I can believe Stella she has packed 6 bags of all her clothes from out her closet and I've only packed 2 but I'm not complaining it's her choice.

"Hey Layla what's wrong aren't you excited to be going home and planning everything for the wedding which is going to amazing" Stella asked while zipping her last bag up

"I am but I'm going to be so stressed out and I'm going to tell you all something in a minute" Layla said getting up from her bed and carrying her two bags to the door

"oh what is it you wanted to tell us" Stella asked in patient.

"You will have to wait till the boys get her" Layla said getting more mysterious.

Blooms POV  
We all walked out into the livening room area and placed our bags near the door everyone else went back to their rooms to finish packing and to check that they have got everything and to collect their other bags. When there was a knocking sound I slowly answered the door to find a strange man in a black cloak who looked like he was in pain

"may I help you with something sir" I asked with a confused look

"yes I'm looking for a girl named Bloom" he asked with no expression

"I'm Bloom how can I help you?" I asked pointing my finger at me I still looked confused but I was scared because he started to grin

"oh good" he said as he blew some black sparkly dust on me which made me feel really dizzy until I passed out in his arms by that time the girls had gone back to their rooms to get the rest of their things, I was scared but could still hear everything the man kept saying how the Trix's found it hard to capture the fairy who possesses the dragon flame.

Flora's POV  
'I wounded what's taking Bloom so long to get the rest of her bags' I thought to myself before leaving and entering the living room where I saw a man diss-appear with Bloom in his arms I was shocked and didn't know what to do as soon as he was gone I yelled for the winx when they ran out they saw I was shocked and was stood still in the same place when I saw Bloom diss-appear I told them everything that I saw and we then quickly made our way to Mrs feragonda's office and told her what had happened.

"So when I went to see where Bloom was she was lay in this man's arms unconscious" said a worried Flora

I ran out of the room and ran all the way down to Ms Feragonda's office to tell her what has just happened.


	2. Chapter 2: finding out Bloom is missing

**Chapter 2: finding out Bloom is missing/ and where she is **

**At red fountain**

The boys were in their dorm packing their bags ready to leave for home. The boys were also packing to leave for home until they get a call…

Brandon's POV 

I was talking to Sky asking if he was going to invite Bloom over sometime in the holiday to meet his parents until we both hear a noise coming from Sky's pocket. He reached in and slowly pulled it out. The look on his face could only mean one thing trouble! After a while I looked up at him and I could see a shocked face I was wondering what they were talking about until I hear him say "are you sure Stella when did this happen and does Flora know who the man was?" he said in a concerned way which could have only of meant one thing some of the Winx were in trouble.

"Dude what's up?" I asked also concerned

But he didn't answer he just walked out the room and by the looks was going to the gym to calm down.

I turned to the other boys who walked in when sky was storming out of the room.

"What's up with him, did we do something wrong" asked Helia as he was the one to break the silence

"Honestly I don't know dude but we better go find out and fast Sky will do anything stupid when he's pissed off"

As the boys mad their way to the gym to find Sky, Bloom was waking up bound to a metal table in a dark and damp room with little light.

Bloom's POV

I was laying on the cold table when I found a tall man looking closely at me and smiling at my perfectly shaped body as he leaned back another man stepped forward but this time he was carrying something what looked strange he placed this gel stuff on my tummy and moved something over it pressing down slightly every now and again until he stopped and looked at me with sympathetic eyes as he left the dark room to tell the results to the other man.

As I was lay their thing were flying into my head **'**what was that man doing**' '**they only use those things the man was using when someone is pregnant or is injured**' '**and whose that other man he keeps smirking at me like he knows everything about me**' '**wait I know I'm not injured**' '**no I can't be, can I**'** these were the main things that were flying through my head until I heard someone say "she can't be pregnant I cast a spell to stop her ever becoming pregnant in the first place"

As I was lay their I started to cry, I kept think I can't be pregnant there is no way I could I was careful, but no I was pregnant and this man was very angry because of it I was really scared now that I knew I was pregnant and I couldn't even move off the table to deafened myself.


	3. Chapter 3: the marriage threat

**Chapter 3: the marriage threat**

**With the Boys**

They were looking everywhere for Sky he had disappeared and no-one had seen him or heard from him for a couple of hours which was not good because they had found out what happened and was really concerned of what Sky might do.

**"**SKY WHERE ARE YOU, COME ON DUDE THIS ISN'T COOL**" **shouted a concerned Brandon who was looking for him outside in the court yard.

Sky was walking out of the school when Helia caught up with him and started to talk about Bloom and how the others know what happened.

"dude what am I going to do I was going to propose to her today before we left I was going to do it in front of all of you to make her proud" said a sad and depressed Sky as he slip his feet across the ground not caring where he was walking until Helia pulled him out the way of a tree.

"dude you need to stay calm it's the only thing you can do for Bloom right now ok we will get her back promise, know lets go back inside and get together with the girls and come up with a plan to get her back it's no good to start getting depressed just yet understand" said a helpful Helia as he lead Sky back to the dorm room.

As they reached the door they could hear the girls inside their dorm room, but- Sky had asked Helia to keep the proposal a secret because he wanted to surprise Brandon and the others. As they entered the room they were shocked to see girls ready to go but they didn't know exactly where they were going but they came up with some good plans and some bad.

"Ok so first we will all split up and search Magix, then Earth then all the other planets" said Stella as she was looking sympathetically at Sky.

"But won't that take for ever I mean come one magix's is a big place to look and so is earth and we don't live there remember" said a frustrated Sky.

As the arguments went on into the cold night Sky's phone started to ring, he slowly opened his tiered eyes and stared at the caller ID it was his dad.

"Hello" he answered tiredly

"Son I want you to come home you have an arranged marriage with Diaspro" his farther started but was cut off by a now angry and tiered Sky.

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAS I WILL BE MARRYING DIASPRO I LOVE BLOOM AND I AM ON A MISSION TO FIND HER" shouted Sky into the phone and woke all the girls and the boys Brandon looked at everyone and lipped 'THIS LOOKS BAD GUYS WHAT DO WE DO NOW?' as he looked from the girls to the boys and then to Sky who was starting to cry.

"I don't care if she is missing that is for the best now come home or I will get someone to come and get you I have not time for this please son the kingdom is a steak if you do not marry Diaspro in 5 months" said a depressed and annoyed King Erendor

"Dad what's happened to the kingdom?" asked a concerned Sky

"the King and Queen of Isis have said that they will commence war against Eraklyon if you don't marry Diaspro in 5 months, and I know how you feel about Bloom so I will give you 4 months to find her and if there is no sign of her you will marry Diaspro understand I will start the preparation for the wedding unless you can find bloom within 4 months and propose to her then you will no longer be required to marry Diaspro so go my son find Bloom" said Erendor and he paced back and forth in the throne room of Eraklyon

"Thank you father and yes I understand completely" said Sky as he slowly walked out the dorm room leaving the specialists and the winx (except bloom) alone in the room concerned and confused.

"what just happened" asked Riven will walking to musa and pulling her close as he saw tears start to form in her eyes so did all the girls as they all though of Bloom and what trouble she could be in.


	4. Chapter 4: the search continues

**Chapter 4: the search continues**

**With Bloom **

Bloom's POV 

I slowly started to open my eyes when a blinding light was shining in my eyes causing me to close them quickly I've been here for three weeks now and there was no obvious sign I was ever going to get out. I looked across the room to find a man sitting on a seat looking at me he slowly and creepily walked over to me and grabbed my face in one of his mucky hands and turned it to face him when I looked into his eyes I could see sympathy as he gently let go and turned to the figure in the door way.

"What do you wish for me to do to her mistress" said the man who looked like he was going to refuse whatever the request was.

"Take her out side into the wood and kill her she's no longer needed I have the one thing I want" said a women's voice which I couldn't make out because I kept slipping in and out of consciousness which made it hard for me to talk or even open my mouth.

But as soon as these words slipped from the man's mouth I knew who the women was and was shocked that she could stoop soo low even in her life.

"So you have the marriage underway with the prince of Eraklyon" said the man loud enough for me to her him say this which gave me the confidence to ask who they were

"SHUT UP YOU BOYFRIEND STEALLER YOUR GETTING WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT WHEN YOU FIRST LAYED EYES ON HIM" yelled Diaspro angrily.

**Back with the winx and specialists**

Helia's POV

"it's been 5 weeks and there is still no sign of her what are we going to do Brandon, Sky can't keep going without any sleep or food he's killing himself and he isn't going to be any good for us when we do find Bloom someone has to do something" said a cross Riven as he made his way over to the other boys.

"I know I'm really worried about him dudes what should I do if I say something he will only argue with me and that will make things worse" said a really concerned Brandon as he made his way over to Stella who was trying to call Bloom's number over and over and over again and each time no answer.

As the boys made their way over to their respectable girlfriends Sky would walk away slowly until today when flora ran over to him and stopped him and confronted him and said things that she regretted but Sky stood their shocked so did everyone else to what Flora was saying to him.

"Sky wait please" said Flora as she ran in front of Sky

"Why Flora why should I you all have your boyfriends and girlfriends where's mine, oh yeah I forgot not here" said a sad Sky as he started to walk away again.

"PRINCE SKY OF ERAKLYON NOW YOU LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD BLOOM WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVEN IF WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS GOT THAT" said a really angry Flora as she saw some tears leave Sky's Blue eyes and rolled down his cheek.

Sky turned to the others as more tears streamed down his face and he saw all the shocked faces that were plastered on his friends faces, they were shocked at what Flora had said and that Sky was crying. He slowly turned back to Flora and started to walk away when Flora stood in the same spot and shouted again at him

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM THIS SKY WE KNOW WHAT DIASPRO HAS DONE TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY BUT YOU WILL NEVER MARRY HER NOT IN A MILLION YEARS GOT THAT BECAUSE YOUR HEART LIES TO ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY AND THAT'S BLOOM" Flora shouted angrily but he slowly started to turn with tears still running down his face as he tried to find the words to say. "Bloom erm, Bloom got a gift for you because she knew that it was going to be a long time till she would see you again its back at Alfea in mine and her room" said Flora as Tears started to fall from her eyes like all the girls.

We all headed back to Alfea and Flora went and got the present Bloom was going to give me 5 weeks ago.


	5. Chapter 5:the escape

**Chapter 5: the escape**

**4 months later**

**With Bloom **

Bloom's POV

Today was the day that I was dreading, for today was the day I would no longer be known as Bloom, today I was going to be taken deep into the forest where I was going to killed because I was carrying Prince Sky of Eraklyon's kids. (Bloom doesn't know if she is having twins or not so I put kids for now everything will be revealed later on)

The cell door creaked open to show two people standing in the door way one of those people were Diaspro she looked at me as if she was saying her goodbyes and was glad that I couldn't stop the wedding.

"Take her deep into the woods now and kill her and make sure no one knows who had done it" she said as she started to grin at me

"Yes mistress" the man said but a bit hesitant at first

He slowly walked over to me and picked me up bridal style as he walked out the door and started to walk towards the forest he kept looking down at me and with sympathetic eyes he placed me down on the ground as he started to walk to an area where he placed a knife to kill me with as I tried to scrabble away I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me by this time my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I have been doing, i was crying streams at this point because I was so scared and I was scared that Sky wasn't looking for me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU B*****" I shouted I was panicking and you could tell whenever I spoke because my voice started to break every now and then.

All the while I was out in the forest he kept saying sorry but when I glanced to his neck he had this mark that was glowing slightly which showed me he was trying to fight a spell that Diaspro must have placed on him to keep me captured.

As I was crawling away as fast as I could, he was trying really heard to break the spell so I found that this was the best time for me to try and run away but I had to plan, I looked back to see the man on his knees crying and shouting in pain I pulled myself up by leaning against a tree and tried to run as far away as possible it didn't help that I didn't know where I was going or who I was going to meet on the way as I neared the edge of the forest I turned back to look at the man who was now looking for me.

I could hear him shout for me but I kept moving as far away as I could.

"WHERE ARE YOU GIRLY COME BACK TO ME I WON'T HURT YOU I PROMISE" he shouted "YOU LITTLE WITCH JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he kept shouting till I was out of hearing reach when I was down a dark alley way hiding from all the people because I was scared that they would also attack me.

**With the winx**

Flora's POV

"GIRLS, GIRLS QUICK I'VE GOT SOME OF BLOOM'S MAGICAL TRACE ON MY PDA HURRY GET IN HERE" yelled an excited and frustrated Tecna

"What ya found girl?" asked Musa as she ran to a seat next to Layla

"Please be good news so we can tell Sky" said an anxious Stella as she came in slowly and sat on the floor with her phone out ready to call Brandon with the news

"Yes its good news I now where Bloom is but I don't have her location so we will have to go and find her" said Tecna as she was typing things on her laptop for more information about Bloom

"Hey guys what's all the commotion about did we find Bloom?" I asked sleepily

Because you see I was up all night with Brandon and Sky as they were both trying to comfort Sky because they knew that their time was up to find Bloom before Sky had to marry Diaspro.

"Yeah we've found her Flo isn't it amazing" said an excited Layla

My eyes widened at the sound of that and she was cheering loudly and nearly woke up the whole school by saying "THAT MEANS SKY DOESN'T HAVE TO MARRY DIASPRO HURRAY"

I saw Stella flick through her phone to find Brandon's number until she shouted "GOTTYA" as her eye's widened.


	6. Chapter 6: where did Bloom go?

**Chapter 6: where did Bloom go?**

**With the boys**

Riven's POV

I was lying one of the couches in the living area of our dorm room when I heard Brandon's phone start to go off I knew who it was by his ring tone, but as he slowly walked out of his and Sky's room I could tell something was wrong because he looked sad like really sad and depressed like I have never seen him this way before

"Dude what's up" I asked him but he ignored me and answered his phone when I noticed he was over joyed and was looking back and forth from me to his and Sky's room motioning me to go and get Sky I groaned but slowly raised up from the couch and made my way across to Sky's room to see him in a right state he was crying his eyes out I kept think you puff but then I stopped because I thought about musa being in this state and I was dumbstruck I kept thinking about that for a few minutes until Brandon pushed past me and told me to get the others to pack for a mission I looked confused at him and gave him a 'what-do-you-mean-look'

Sky looked confused as Brandon was packing things for both him and Sky when Sky spoke up for the first time this month

"What's happening? What are you doing?" he asked confused

"TECNA AND THE OTHERS HAVE FOUND WHERE BLOOM IS BUT WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HER" he yelled with excitement and by the look on Sky's face he was like it's been 4 months there is no way she is alive let alone free from where ever she was

But it still didn't stop us we started to go outside to one of the ships when we saw the girls running to us and hugging their boyfriends then all of them giving a big group hug to Sky which made us all smile and yes even I smiled.

Normal POV 

"I can't believe it I'm getting my princess back" Sky said quietly so only he and Brandon could hear.

"I know dude it's awesome" said Brandon quietly so that no one else heard "so Tecna where do we need to go so I can log it into the computer upfront" Brandon said loud enough for her to her over all the conversations about how we were going to get Bloom back

"It's, erm, its wisperia" said a nervous Tecna as she looked around to see all eyes fall on her as she said that name

"But that's where the Trix are, are you sure that's where we have to go tec" asked Musa as she shot Sky sympathetic eyes

"Yes I'm 100% sure she is there" said a confident Tecna as she helped Brandon input the data into the computer upfront of the ship where Riven and Timmy were seated steering the ship.

Bloom's POV

I was walking down the cold street with ripped and mucky clothing and no shoes my feet were freezing and I think I started to get a cold I was walking on snow and ice after I eventually found out where I was I was in wisperia I know why Diaspro brought me here so that she could blame it on the Trix but me and the winx and specialists defeated them in realix. I walked slowly down one of the few dark and creepy alley ways that lead closer to the coven's castle in the centre of the town. As I walked I had to keep stopping every now and again because people would walk by and would see shadows move down different alley ways and they all started to get suspicious, as I walked I kept think about my friends and how they would react if they saw me like this I managed to get to magix station where it asked me where I wanted to go so I said "Domino please" I said quietly because I was so weak and I felt lifeless every time I moved.

**With the others**

Tecna's POV

"Hey guys wait she just disappeared I've lost her she's not on wisperia anymore" I said concerned as I looked up towards Sky then to the others as they all asked "what" at the same time.

"what do you mean by she's gone you said that she was there and you were 100% where is she tec please tell me I have less than 4 days to find her before I marry Diaspro!" said a now angry and frustrated Sky

"HEY PLEASE EVERYONE STAY CALM TECNA CAN YOU TRACK HER MAGICAL TRACE YET AND BOYS STOP ARGUING IT'S NOT FAIR FOR TECNA WHO IS ALSO TRYING HER BEST TO FIND HER BEST FRIEND AND SKY YOU NEED TO THINK OF BLOOM AT THIS POINT BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HER SITUATION IS AND WHE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER SO JUST EVERYONE PLEASE FOCUS" flora shouted at everyone while everyone stood their shocked that she shouted at them all again ever since Bloom went missing.

"Sorry Flora, and guys she's right I should be more worried about Bloom and where she is wait" said Sky

"What dude don't hold back" said riven while putting auto pilot on

"Where are the four places she would go?" asked Sky grinning a little

"Where dude just tell us" asked Nabu while holding Layla on his lap

"1st Earth, 2nd Domino, 3rd Alfea, and 4th Eraklyon" said a happy Sky as he looked at the others faces.

"ok so here's the plan Sky and Helia will go to Domino; Stella, Riven and I will go to Eraklyon; Flora and Musa will go to Alfea; Layla, Tecna, Nabu and Timmy you will go to earth ok got it lets go Stella can you transport everyone else but meat me and Riven at Eraklyon ok" Brandon said as they all agreed that they were all going their separate ways to help a really good friend.


	7. Chapter 7:still no sign of Bloom

**Chapter 7: still no sign of Bloom**

**With Musa and Flora at Alfea**

NO POV

"Hey Ms F we still haven't found Bloom yet but we have a good feeling  
that we will soon we've all split up me and Flora are here at Alfea,  
Brandon, Stella and Riven are going to Eraklyon, Sky and Helia are going to sparks, and the rest are going to earth" said a happy Musa while thinking of how wonderful it will be when Bloom returns.

"I'm glad to hear that girls keep up the faith and hope and you will succeed and when you find her tell her she can have the rest of this term and the next term to get her strength back and to help her through whatever she has been through" said a happy Ms F

As they made their way around Alfea Flora's and Musa's phones started to vibrate in both their pockets they slowly reached in and pulled them out and looked at the caller ID and it was Layla and Riven they were possibly just calling to tell us and news from where they are.

They slowly start to answer their phones with Flora & Layla's conversation:

"hey did you find Bloom yet and have you told her adoptive parents about it I think they have the right to know" said a concerned Flora as she paced about in her's and Bloom's room

"no not yet and Ms F has already told Mike and Vanessa about what has happened and they are really worried they said that they got a call the day before we were leaving and Bloom said that someone was coming for her and she was scared she also said it has something to do with Sky and Brandon and the throne to Eraklyon do you know what that could mean?" said a concerned Layla as she placed the conversation on speaker so that everyone could hear what Flora had to say. Flora made her way into Musa's room and asked her to place her phone on speaker  
so that they could have a big group convo.

"hey guy's it's Flora your all on speaker so that we can have a good convo, have any of you heard from Sky and Helia" asked a worried Flora.

"no we haven't sorry were really concerned especially Brandon he's going crazy he's just confronted the King and Queen and he might be in a lot of trouble when Sky gets back" said Riven

"oh good luck Brandon and stay calm for all of us but mainly Sky he needs more of your support than anyone else's because you know him better than us and we all better be strong for him while we still try to find Bloom" said Musa while looking on her laptop for any information.

"ok guys so we have established that she is not on Earth or Eraklyon, ok so Layla, Tecna, Timmy and Nabu split up and some of you go to Eraklyon and the rest come back to Alfea Flora you go to Domino to help Sky look because you will be better at getting information out of Bloom after what she has been through ok bye guys see you soon" said Musa

"ok good plan Muse cya babe by Flora bye guys" said Riven while hanging up and asking who do you think would come here?

As Flora ran down the corridor to Ms F's office she bumped into a guy and he looked very familiar but didn't have time to ask she needed to get to Domino to help Sky and Helia.

"Ms F could you send me to Domino please some of the others will be coming back her to stay with Musa while I go and help Sky and Helia" said an out of breath Flora

"Certainly my dear stand in the centre and close your eyes" said Ms F, Flora closed her eyes and blinding light engulfed her and when it disappeared she was outside the castle waiting for Sky and Helia.


	8. Chapter 8:Bloom returns

**Chapter 8: Bloom returns to her family of friends and her prince**

**With Sky, Helia, Flora and Bloom**

Helia's POV

'Come on Bloom where are you Sky's going crazy without you and it's driving everyone insane' thought an annoyed Helia as he was listening to Sky go on and on about how Bloom might not love him anymore and how was he going to break her the news about his arranged marriage and how was he was never going to leave her alone until she was fully recovered.

"JUST SHUT UP SKY YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY" I yelled, after I had said that he thought for a moment then looked back to see Sky's eyes start to fill with tears he walked back to Sky and placed a hand on his shoulder and told him what he thought about him and Bloom, "look I'm sorry I shouted it was just that you kept going on and on and on about her and how she would break up with you and everything if you truly believed in true love and friendship then you will have lots of hope for her and that she will understand completely about the arranged marriage I promise but you just have to stop think that she would not love you anymore because I know that true love will always bloom between you two and nothing and I mean 'NOTHING' will ever change that not even Diaspro could change it so come on dude stay calm and lets hurry to the castle it can't be far now" I said really concerned as he started to walk away

"Helia can I tell you something, please" said a sad Sky

"Sure dude anything" I said looking face to face with him

"I love Bloom so much but what if after all this time she has given up hope of me ever finding her and she doesn't love me anymore, what should I do I mean I could keep -" said Sky before he was cut off by me

"dude look as long as you love her she will love you, as long as she's alive I know you will be too, as long as you don't give up hope she won't, as long as you believe in your friends she will believe in them too so trust me as long as you have faith the winx and specialists and I will always have faith in both you and Bloom and will not stop till she is found okay" I said proud as he was thinking about his Flower who he didn't know was waiting for them at the castle.

"You know what dude I'm proud to call you my friend thanks, you have given me more hope than anyone has in a long time and I am glad that you told me that I was driving you and everyone crazy because I was thinking on the ship before we split about how everyone's eyes would look at me strangely whenever I spoke about how I thought Bloom would never forgive me in marrying Diaspro." Said a now please Sky that one of his friends had the guts to tell him the truth and he always knew it would either be Brandon or Helia because they seemed to understand me more but not as much as Bloom.

We walked for a couple of minutes till we could see the castle and then I saw her Flora waiting on the steps for us to arrive

"Flo what you doing here I thought you were with Musa at Alfea" I said to her while embracing her in a big hug

"yeah well we all got in contact with the others other than you two so I said I would come and find you and help and everyone else are still were they are except Layla and Nabu have gone to Alfea and Timmy and Tecna have gone to Eraklyon to help Brandon who is so going to need your help Sky he might be in a lot of trouble he has confronted both your mother and father at the same time and he has nearly been thrown in the dungeon 5 times but has been let off because Stella has always been able to present a good cause for his out bursts but she doesn't know how long she can keep that up for" said Flora while leaning in for a kiss from me which I glad fully allowed.

We walked up to the castle doors and opened them to see someone lying in the middle of the floor with mucky and torn clothes, Sky gradually walked over to the lifeless body on the snow filled floor and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes looking at the girls face it was Bloom.

Sky's POV

I slowly placed my right hand on her waist and my left on her cheek she was freezing and her lips had started to turn a bluish/purplish colour and her skin was pale, I slowly pushed her waist and turned her over to see multiple cuts and bruising around her arms and neck and legs I was dreading to see the other injuries that were possibly placed on her body I fell back and just sat their tears rolling down my cheek and stinging it from the cold as each tear left my eyes Flora came over and came face to face with me and hugged me I had my head in her chest and was just hugging her hoping that Bloom was going to be fine Helia came over and placed his think coat over Blooms body to help to keep her warm until the others had arrived Flora left the hug and went outside and called Stella telling her to get her and everyone to Alfea where she will tell more detail when she was speaking all I kept think was that Bloom wasn't going to last the night and I was going to marry a witch and lose the love of my life.

Musa's POV

As we were waiting in the courtyard for any news about Sky and Helia and Flora, Stella and the others appeared and looked worried especially Brandon.

"Hey boys, hey girls what you doing here" asked Musa while looking from them to Layla and Nabu

"We don't know Flora called and told me to bring everyone here and she said that she will call us here and tell us something" said a concerned Stella while walking hand in hand with Brandon.

Moments later my phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey Flo please tell me there's good news" I said into the phone

"Muse place me on speaker everyone deserves to hear this" Flora told me which I did quickly and then replied saying "you're on speaker Flo"

"Thanks, well there's good news and bad" she said we were all scared for both bits of news

"Hey Flora its Brandon tell us the bad news first" he said while staring at the floor

"Okay well the bad news is that Bloom… Bloom's in really bad shape and we don't know if she will make it or not and Sky is taking it pretty hard listen 'bang, crash, Ahhhhhhhhh' and Helia has tied him down now because he could hurt himself and Bloom" she said but it sounded like she was crying

"Okay I'll get Stel to transport me to you to help Helia with Sky and what's the good news" asked Brandon even more concerned before Stella transported him to them

"Well we found Bloom and she is still alive but struggling to keep her temp up" said Flora but you could defiantly tell that she was crying because you could hear her sniffle every now and then. We could also hear Helia in the background telling Sky to stay calm and that if he doesn't Bloom could be hurt even more

As the phone conversation came to an end I fell to my knees along with the other girls and cried harder than ever in to Riven's chest along with the others apart from Stella who just cried on her knees until Riven looked up and pulled her into a hug with me him and Stella she looked shocked but shrugged it off and cried.


	9. Chapter 9: getting Bloom back

**Chapter 9: getting Bloom back **

**With Brandon, Sky, Helia, Flora and Bloom**

Brandon's POV

As I entered the castle I could see the lifeless body of a girl on the floor with Flora sitting beside her holding her hand i walked over to her and saw Bloom's cold pale face and lips, I looked over to the far side of the room where Helia was struggling to hold down Sky I ran over and got Helia to stand up which he did and Sky jumped up and hit me right in the face, my face tingled but I didn't budge as I saw the look of shock come over Sky and Helia's face I could feel something run down my face and I could feel it start to swell up.

"Brandon I'm so, so sorry I didn't -" I cut Sky off by saying

"dude it's okay this was the only way I could ever get you to calm down when your mother and father yelled at you or when your little sister got hurt by your parents so I'm used to it, come on dude just stay calm please and let's get Bloom out of here and back to Alfea or Eraklyon where we can get her some help" I said as I could feel more blood stream down my face which started to sting my face as the cold air brushed past it.

"I'm truly sorry guys I shouldn't have acted like I did lets go to Eraklyon there I can have a private doctor examine her" said Sky while getting up on his feet after he punched me in the face.

We started to walk back over to Bloom and Flora; she was shocked to see a big and deep cut on my left cheek under my eye from where Sky hit me.

"Come on Flora we will call Stella to transport us to Eraklyon and we will meet them there." Said Helia as he led Flora out of the castle where she could make a phone call to Stella to ask to transport us to Eraklyon.

I picked Bloom up bridal style and ran out of the castle to be face to face with the others shocked expression on their faces as they saw Bloom lying lifeless in my arms and with a deep cut under my semi closed eye.

"Dude who punched you" Smirked Riven

"For your information Riven I did it and it's not important right now what is getting Bloom back to Eraklyon and getting her help" said an annoyed Sky as he felt really guilty.

"Solaria" shouted Stella as her ring transformed into a sceptre

"Transporters Eraklyon" yelled Stella

Sky's POV

As I looked at Bloom's lifeless body in Brandon's arms I ran inside to my parents who were glad to see me and was about to tell me what they were going to do to Brandon until he walked in with Bloom's lifeless body both my parents looked devastated and immediately got up from their thrones and walked quickly over to her and checked her over then told him to take her to one of the guest rooms where they will escort a doctor to examine her properly.

As I was waiting for my parents to come back with a doctor I felt Bloom move around a little and she slowly opened her cyan eyes and looked at her surroundings they didn't stay open for long till she shut them again and slept.

I hear a knocking sound on the door I slowly opened it a jar and Brandon told me to watch out for Diaspro was heading this way and that all the other boys other than him and Riven were outside in the garden with my mother.

"thanks for the heads up oh and Bloom seems to be getting her temp back up she managed to open her eyes slightly and looked around before closing them again" I said proudly

"Cool dude we will stay here and make sure Diaspro doesn't enter good luck" said Riven while looking down the corridor to where Diaspro was walking down.

I went back into the room to find Bloom standing up and struggling to make it to the couch in the room I ran over to her and placed my hands out for her to grab which she gratefully took and they made their way over to the couch where Sky sat down and pulled Bloom on to his lap and kissed her forehead, "how do you feel" I ask quietly so not to scare her any more than she already is

"A bit better thanks and I heard that next week you will be marrying Diaspro" said Bloom while placing her head on to his warm chest and cuddling him. As soon as these words left her lips I froze she didn't seem angry or sad

"Yeah but now that your back I don't need to marry her I can marry you but how did you know people will be finding out tonight about it" I asked stunned that she knew about the marriage.

"Diaspro told me she was the one who asked for the man to kidnap me and then and few weeks ago he was told to take me into the forest and kill me" she slowly said as her eyes began to close again as she settled in my arms.

"Wait so Diaspro did this to you" I asked angry now but not showing it

"Yes and also I'm….i'm….i'm pregnant and i don't have much information other than I'm 4 nearly 5 months pregnant" she said with a few tears in her eyes as she looked into my sky blue eyes.

"Is it erm….erm…mine" I asked dreading the answer that I waited for

"Yes it's yours Sky and I'm proud it's yours and-" she said but I cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips. I felt tears stroll down both our faces and as I pulled away she kept her eyes closed and placed her head on my chest once more, I slowly called for one of the boys to come in and help me get her back to the bed.

"Thanks Riven and could you stay here with her a minute while I go find my father and the doctor please" I asked him with pleading eyes

"Certainly Sky you better hurry Diaspro just left this corridor and is looking for you" he told me and my smile turned into a frown as I didn't want anything else to do with Diaspro not after what Bloom has told me.

"Okay dude thanks you're a true friend just do me one more favour don't let anyone into this room unless Brandon or you know them ok and especially don't let Diaspro in this room or in fact anywhere near this door please that would help" I said looking angry and sad at the same time.

"Okay dude what's up you seem really pissed off with Diaspro did she have something to do with Bloom" riven asked concerned, but as those words slipped through his lips my face dropped and riven understood that it does.

Riven didn't bother to ask if it was true or not so he just stayed silent and kept thinking keep Diaspro away from Bloom at all cost.


	10. Chapter 10: the scream but where's Bloom

**Chapter 10: the scream but where's Bloom?**

**With the winx and Nabu, Helia, Timmy, Queen of Eraklyon**

NO POV

"Oh my don't these flowers just look amazing and they smell so sweet" said a really happy Flora as she sat down on one of the benches in the gardens with the others.

"I hope B if ok I'm really worried about her and to think what she has been through must be terrifying" said an anxious Stella because she really wanted to know what Bloom's condition is.

"girls don't worry she is with Sky, Brandon and Riven she has the best security in the palace I promise no let's just relax and enjoy the garden" said a calm Helia as he walked up to Flora and asked her to dance to the soft and gentle music in the back ground and she gratefully accepted and danced with Helia in the garden, so did Nabu, Layla and Timmy and Tecna, soon the other girls got up and started to dance while Queen Samara sat on one of the garden benches and watched as they gracefully danced until they hear someone scream.

"What was that" asked a curious Layla as she and Nabu broke away from the dance.

They all stopped dancing and looked at each other with scared expressions and soon ran inside to find who had screamed when they came up the stairs they saw King Erendor and the doctor by the time they reached them they were starting to head towards the scream where Sky took off too.

**Before the scream!**

Sky's POV

"Father has the doctor arrived yet because I don't want to leave Bloom alone for too long" I said worried as he approached his father near the grand stair case.

"Not yet my son and don't worry Bloom will be just fine and she will make a full recovery" said my father as he paced back and forth on the top of the stair case until we both hear someone scream I turned around and ran back to my room where I had placed Bloom while my father stayed where he was waiting for the doctor.

NO POV

"Brandon what was that" Sky asked as he came close to the corner to find Brandon on the floor with his head bleeding, he ran over to him and kneelt down to him and rolled him over on to his back where he slowly started to open his eyes

"Brandon can you hear me" Sky kept repeating over and over again hoping he would fully wake up he say his father and the doctor walk down the corridor and he also saw the winx and the rest of the specialists and Nabu walking down the corridor he got up and allowed the doctor to check him over while the other boys walked to the door and slowly opened it to find riven in the same condition on the floor near the bed.

Helia walked over to him and checked his pulse It was strong so he was going to make it Nabu helped Helia to roll him over and waited with him till the doctor came

"Where's Bloom" asked a worried Musa as she entered the room and looked around then found riven she slowly walked over to him and pulled him onto her lap and just hugged him.

"I don't know, wait look down there there's Diaspro and she is talking to two of the guards and look there's Stella and Layla" said Timmy as he looked out the window.

Diaspro's POV

"Don't let anyone down into that dungeon not even the prince understand" I ordered the two guards as I was walking down to the dungeon.

"Where are you going" said two familiar voices

"Doesn't concern you so beat it or else" I said as I turned around and faced the two pixies.

They didn't say anything else but just walked away from Diaspro, I walked down to the dungeon and walked to the far end cell were I found a red headed girl lying on the floor bleeding heavily.

I slowly walked over to her and picked her head up by pulling her hair she couldn't scream because she had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet.


	11. Chapter 11:still searching for Bloom

**Chapter 11: still searching for Bloom **

Sky's POV 

Me and the winx had looked all over the castle for Bloom except the dungeon where two guards were stood and not letting anyone pass them which was very odd because all the guards in the castle must obey my orders or my parents so why weren't they allowing me or my friends through?

"Guys there is something odd about those two guards it's like they have been spelled or something" I said as I walked into a room on the east side of the castle, as I walked back in I could have sworn I heard someone cry but I just shrugged it off.

"There is look their eyes are a light yellow, orange colour which means there under a mind control spell which is really bad" said Tecna as she was reading off of her hand held laptop.

We started to walk towards the guards when we saw Diaspro so we quickly hid in a room close by, we waited for a while and we heard Bloom shouting for me.

"SKY PLEASE HELP ME!" said a woman's voice that echoed around the whole castle I looked at Brandon and he knew that I was going through a lot of pain listening to her scream out in pain.

As we were waiting for Diaspro to leave the dungeons which didn't take too long we quickly hurried out and walked as fast as we could to the dungeon doors only to be stopped by the guards but luckily we were ready to fight and fight we did the girls did as well but I managed to grab on of the girls not knowing who it was until we were finally in the dungeon. As I looked up I saw Musa I was glad I got her she would have been able to help me get Bloom out of here, as we were walking I could see blood splattered up some of the walls and I was starting to feel water run down my cheek I looked over to Musa who was crying and then we heard the others running down the corridor of the dungeons and all the girls were crying.

"Where did all this blood come from" Brandon asked not wanting an answer

Tecna did a scan of the blood and it was a match to Bloom's and she didn't want to say anything but she had to because I stood still near a big pool of blood that had two little things lying in it as I looked at it I fell to my knees and began to cry hard because I knew that it was the babies Bloom was carrying but didn't know if she was having twins or just one.

Everyone looked at me with confused faces I managed to pluck up the courage and stopped crying and faced them with red puffy eyes and I managed to talk to them but chocked on the words.

"Guys I never… I never told you…but Bloom… is… was pregnant… by 4 months" I said chocking on my words.

As I looked up from the babies dead bodies I looked into my friends faces and the look of horror and shock spread across their faces.


	12. Chapter 12:who's that in the dungeon?

**Chapter 12: who's that in the dungeon?**

NO POV

They walked to a door that was open at the far end of the dungeon and found Bloom chained to the wall with the metal chains wrapped around her naked waist and wrists and neck.

Sky walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her cold face and she quickly woke up but was still groggy and said "please Diaspro no more please just leave me alone you can have Sky" Bloom was able to say before she finally realised who it was and when she saw the others she burst out crying.

Sky, Brandon, Riven and Helia managed to help get her down from the chains and Sky laid her up his body as he gentle slid to the floor and pulled her into a tight hug, everyone had their heads berried into their boyfriend's chest and cried harder than they have ever cried before.

Musa's POV

I saw her lifeless body just lying there wrapped in Sky's arms while I berried my head into Riven's chest and cried hoping that she would be ok but by just looking at her I kept thinking the worst.

Timmy's POV

As I looked away from Sky and Bloom I looked at the tears flowing down Tecna's cheeks fast as she berried her head into my chest and griped the back of my tee-shirt, "Timmy is she going to be okay please tell me" Tecna said to me and to be honest I didn't really know so I just cuddled her tighter.

Stella's POV

"Brandon I'm going to run and get the doctor please come with me" I begged and he just simply nodded and didn't take his eyes off of Sky who was crying over Bloom's lifeless body.

We left the other and went to find the doctor who was just about to leave the castle we led him down to the dungeon where Bloom lay still bleeding heavily.

Flora's POV

I looked at how Sky was holding Bloom tightly as not to let her go anywhere, I placed my head onto Helia's warm chest and he placed me into a reassuring embrace as tears began to stream down my face.

Nabu's POV

I looked sympathetically towards Sky who was now with Bloom and the doctor and was listening constantly and he kept nodding his head every now and again, but as I looked to see Layla gripping my tee-shirt as to not let me go I placed my hands on the tops of her arms and gently pushed her away and pulled her into a passionate kiss to help calm her down because he knew that as soon as she saw Diaspro she would send her to another realm where she wouldn't be allowed to leave.

Sky's POV

As I kneelt with Bloom's cold pale body laying against my warm body I started to remember the time that we were stuck in realix with the Trix and Lord Darkar:

**FLASH BACK **

"Sky," Lockette begged, her little voice wavering, but Sky knew what she was asking him. He was the only one who could turn her back to the fairy that she once was. He was the only one who could reach her heart and connect her back to her true self. Only he could do it.

"If I can talk to her, maybe she'll listen and I can reach beyond the spell," Sky suggested. It was a long shot, but at the moment it was the only option open to them. Forcing himself onto his feet, Sky stood up and stumbled towards her. Lord Darkar's spell was still weighing heavily on him, but he endured the pain and pressure until he was standing directly in front of his girlfriend at the foot of the altar.

"Sky?" Brandon called, but Sky ignored him. All his attention was fixed on his girlfriend.

"What are you going to do? Ask her to the prom?" Lord Darkar taunted. "Sorry, she's busy."

"Bloom," Sky called, but again she didn't respond to his voice.

"Time to give me the ultimate power Bloom" said Lord Darkar

"Wait Bloom, try to listen to my voice," Sky begged. "It's me, your boyfriend."

"Huh, hehe" said a confused Bloom

"Bloom, please, Darkar put spell on you. You are not evil, you have a pure heart"

"Huh" she said again still confused

"Bloom…I…erm I LOVE YOU BLOOM" Sky said

"Enough of this nonsense, Bloom is mine, forever!" Darkar said. "Give me the power, Bloom, now"

Sky fell, he can't withstand much longer of Darkar's spell.

"Oh-no" said everyone apart from Brandon who said "SKY NOOO!" he shouted really concerned for his friend

In that moment, Bloom starts to shine and de-transform, but not because of Sky.

"What wait NOOOOOOO BLOOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO" shouted Darkar.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

As I looked towards my crying friends I felt someone grab hold of my top and I looked down to see Bloom's blue eyes looking up at me and a slight smile escaped her lips.

The doctor was constantly examining her body over and over again as she started to get her strength back every second. But she still seemed lifeless as she lay there wrapped in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13:hopefully no more truoble

**Chapter 13: hopefully no more trouble and finding out the truth!**

NO POV

Sky picked Bloom up bridal-style and walked slowly out the dungeon and made his way back to his room to place Bloom in his bed so that she could be check over by the doctor and then get some rest.

The winx were relieved that Bloom was going to make great progress but was concerned that she would be really upset because she has lost the babies. The winx and specialists apart from Helia and Brandon and Sky and Flora all walked outside into the royal gardens with both the King and Queen of Eraklyon and were talking about how they saw Diaspro go in and out of the dungeon and how Bloom is so scared to even talk about her anymore and how Sky will never talk to her again not even a hello.

With Sky, Bloom, Brandon, Flora and Helia

Helia's POV

As I was sat on the couch in Sky's room with Brandon I was really worried about Flora she's been acting really strange and I don't know why it's like she is hiding something from me.

Flora's POV

I'm really worried that Bloom will blame herself for losing the babies but I am really nervous to mention that i'm pregnant to Helia and the others but I have to and I might as well say it now

"Helia, guys can I tell you something" I asked nervously waiting for an answer

"Sure go ahead" said Helia as he slowly turned around on the couch to face me

"Helia I'm sorry I haven't told you yet but I'm…erm… pregnant" I said as I looked to the floor while shocked faces looked straight at me

"That's great news Flo congrats and congrats to you too bro" said a happy Brandon

"Thanks I was going to tell you sooner when we got Bloom back and then this happened and I was scared that Sky and Bloom would hate me for it" I said still a little nervous

"Come here Flo I won't hate you and neither shall Bloom I promise and congrats" Sky said as he made his way from the bed to give me a friendly hug as I looked over to Helia who hasn't spoken a word and I looked at him with confusion.

"Dude say something" Brandon said will gently punching him in the arm

"When…how…what…sorry I…erm…I… I mean this is great" he stuttered and ran over to me and brought me into a tight embrace and kissed me passionately.

I laughed when he stuttered because I thought it was cute.

"So you're not mad at me" I asked really worried that he was

"Of course not I'm sorry it's just a bit of a shock as all" he said to me as he made his way back to the couch with me and placed me on his lap.

"W…what ha…happ…happened?" asked Bloom as she tried to sit up with the help of Sky

"Hey sweetie how do you feel?" I asked concerned

"Better but what happened I remember being down in the dungeon and seeing Diaspro and Sky and the others but that's it" she said tiredly yawing every now and again.

"Diaspro tortured you and we came to find you because we were really worried and …erm…well" Brandon said but coming to the end found it hard to find the words

NO POV

"Well what" Bloom asked concerned and with a worried tone

"You…erm… well you… how do I say this…you lost the babies Bloom" Sky said while sobbing a little he was excited to be father but now he won't be able to

"What no…no I couldn't have, I just couldn't" Bloom cried while placing her cold pale hands on her face and crying hard into them with Sky, Flora, Helia and Brandon all hugging her at the same time to help comfort her.

"Were sorry Bloom truly we are, we will leave you two to talk and for you to rest" said Helia as him and Flora and Brandon made their way to the door only to find the winx and specialists walking up the corridor

"How is she dude" asked Riven

"She's awake and Sky's told her about the babies and she doesn't believe him so only time will tell I guess" Brandon started but was soon stopped by crying sounds coming from Sky's room.

While Sky was talking to Bloom and trying to solve everything Diaspro was getting mad for her idiot guards couldn't even handle a bunch of dweebs, so she went to find where they had taken Bloom but was stopped by Musa who stood up from the floor where they were all sleeping waiting to see Bloom, she made her way over to Diaspro and started to shout which woke up all the girls and boys and even made the King and Queen come and find out what was going on even Sky poked his head out the door.


	14. Chapter 14:SOME NERVE

**Chapter 14: SOME NERVE**

NO POV

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO COME ROUND HER DIASPRO WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAY" Musa shouted which woke everyone up

"Nothing I was just minding my own business when you started to shout at me and that's not acceptable I am a princess ya know" Diaspro resorted back.

"YEAH RIGHT I BET YOU WERE COMING DOWN THIS CORRIDOR TO FIND BLOOM AND LET ME WARN YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU DARE EVER LAY A FINGER OR A SPELL ON BLOOM OR ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY GOT THAT GOOD NOW GO AWAY" Musa shouted which made all the winx and specialists stand up and started shouting as well which made Sky come out the room to stop them from going too far, but Bloom wanted to see what was happening so came out with him gradually.

"GUARDS ARREST DIASPRO FOR KIDNAPPING AND MURDER" Sky shouted his face red with rage and eyes starting to water at the memory of the babies' bodies.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KIDNAPPING AND MURDER I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT AND THERE IS NO PROOF THAT I KILLED THE TWIN BABIES" Diaspro shouted while trying to defend herself and while looking at a now scared and half hiding Bloom who was trying to hide behind Sky

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THE BABY TWINS I ONLY SAID MURDER" sky said out of rage and was held back by Brandon and Riven because he was about to hit her

"THAT'S OBSERED I WOLD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU KNOW THAT" Diaspro said while backing away scared of all of their anger

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE OTHER THAN I WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER MARRY YOU AND YOU ARE HERE BY BANNISHED FROM ERAKLYON AND SPARKS AND ARE NOT PERMITTED TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR BLOOM, ME OR THE WINX AND SPECIALISTS GOT THAT DIASPRO OR ELSE!" Sky shouted loud enough for everyone to hear throughout the whole kingdom.

As the guards dragged Diaspro away Bloom had made her way back into the bed room and was lying on the bed trying to fall asleep. When Sky and the others came into see if she was ok.

"You okay" asked a concerned Sky as he looked at her trying to sleep

"I'm fine thanks I just…just…*breathe*…I just can't believe I lost the babies" she said while crying which made all the other girls cry.

"Hey sweetie don't worry about it oh I have good news" said Flora while taking hold of Blooms hand.

"If it's about you being pregnant then I heard you guys talking" said a really happy Bloom who was so happy for them both.

"AHHHHHHHHH YOUR PREGNANT" shouted the other girls in excitement

"Oh so you did hear and you don't hate me" said a nervous Flora while hugging Helia

"Of course not I'm pleased honestly I am" said a happy Bloom while sitting up in bed

Sky watched as he saw a small smile creep onto Bloom's face as she was hugging her friends relieved that they don't need to deal with Diaspro any more.


	15. Chapter 15:Happy birthday daddy

**Chapter 15: happy birthday daddy!**

1 year later

Bloom recovered all her strength and was now queen of Eraklyon and Sparks and was a happy wife for a happy king Sky.

Bloom's POV

Me and the winx and specialists and Sky were all walking to the park with the a picnic, we got to a very special spot on the park and set down a blanket and set the food out it was a special day because it was Sky's birthday and he had finally taken some time off for his birthday.

"Kids lunch is ready" shouted Flora in a polite and subtle way that made any children trust her.

"Happy birthday daddy" said Jackson who has the same blonde hair as his father and cyan eyed boy who was about 6 years of age.

"Yeah daddy happy birthday" said another little boy who had the same coloured hair as his mom and the same coloured eyes as his dad his name was Terrence

"thanks boys I'm glad I took the time off to be with my friends and of course my family and the love of my life" said a happy Sky as he handed out food to the children and helped to keep them happy by playing chase with th other specialists while the girls stayed at the blanket and talked about their days to come how they were going to teach at Alfea and how the boys would have to help look after the kids but mainly Sky was going to take time off of schedules and help look after all the kids at least twice a week which would be nice so he can bond with his lovely children.

We all sang happy birthday to Sky and his face started to turn ever so slightly to a lovely red-ish colour.

"Happy birthday uncle" said the other children,

"Come on guys lets go play with our dads" said Terrence as he ran as fast as he could away from Sky

"Okay" said a young girl called Melody she has magenta coloured hair she had the same type of spirit her mother has and her passion for music she even has her dad's grumpy sides sometimes.

"Quick let's run away" said Bradley he has slightly tanned boy with long blackish/blue hair he had the same traits as Helia but had Flora's eyes and he's so much like Helia not wanting to fight but paint what he feels.

"RUN NOW GUYS" shouted a young girl with brown hair with blonde highlights, she had her dads smile and her mom's eyes her name was Starla

As the children started to run the boys looked at each other and started to run after them and started to laugh as they caught up to their children and tickled them when they got them.

As soon as the children's dad's caught them they went and sat out the ones which were sitting down with their moms were, Samantha she is 6 years old and has the same coloured hair as her dad Timmy and had the same IQ as Tecna, then there was Theo who is 6 ½ and has dark skin and the same eyes as his mothers and has long hair braided down his back like Nabu.

Casey is 7 years old and he had mucky blonde hair like Flora's but had his dads chocolate brown eyes but he is Brandon and Stella's child, then there was Harry who is 5 ½ and is Tecna and Timmy's second child he has Tecna's hair colour and wears glasses like his dad. Then it was Jessica who is 6 years old is the spitting image of layla and Nabu combined and loves her sport just like her mom, the next people out were Melody 6 years old, Bradley 6 ½ years old, Starla 5 ¾ year old, Jackson 6 years old, then it was Rhythm who is 6 ½ years old and is the spitting image as Riven but has the same hair style like his dad but it's the same colour as Musa's, then it was Lilly who is only 3 years old and has the same hair as Flora and looks a lot like Helia in many cases.

Sky was still searching for Terrence and was finding it difficult because he had disappeared so Sky slowly made his way back to the group and asked if any of them have seen him but they all said no that's when I started to panic, where could he have gone.

NO POV

"TERRENCE WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Sky as he and the other boys were searching for him all over the park Sky had walked out the park and saw him sitting on the bench across the road and he slowly walked over to him and sat beside him and asked what was wrong. Brandon saw them talking and told the others to go back to the group which they did and when they got there they told Bloom not to panic and that Sky had found him and was just talking to him.

With Terrence and Sky

"Hey kido what's up" asked a concerned Sky

"Nothing" Sighed Terrence as he looked to the ground

"Come on you can always tell me anything ok and I will listen and I will be therefore you all the way whatever the problem is ok" said Sky while moving Terrence's face to look at his

"I don't know how to talk about it but I just don't know who turn to and I don't know what to do" Terrence said while he started to cry into his dad's chest while Sky tried to comfort him

"You know you can tell me anything right" asked Sky

"Yeah I know dad but this…this I can't explain because you will be really mad at me" Terrence said while looking at his dad in the face

"Okay I want you to tell me what it is you are talking about and I promise I won't get mad okay" said Sky while hugging his 6 year old son.

"Okay, well you remember how you told me the story about you saving mommy and about that nasty women and you showed me a photo of her" he started

"Yes I remember why" asked Sky

"Well she's been spying on us for the past 4 hours while we have been at the park so I went and confronted her and told her to leave you and my mommy alone and to leave me and my brother alone as well and she… she slapped me and shouted at me and it scared me so I came and sat out here where I could be alone" he finished

Sky was shocked at what he said and was mad that Diaspro even came anywhere near him or his family and friends, he looked back at the crying boy and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you for telling me, one more thing is you ok" Sky said while picking Terrence up and placing him on his shoulders

"I am now dad thanks for the talk and thanks for not getting mad at me and also daddy can we not tell mommy" Terrence said looking down at his dad who was looking up at him

"Of course but if this happens again I will tell her ok" he asked Terrence

"Okay daddy now can we get ice cream please" Terrence asked while Sky was putting him back down on the ground

"Why certainly and we can get some for the others alright"

"Alright daddy… erm daddy"

"Yes Terrence"

"I love you and mommy so much I never want you to leave for meetings or for her to go to work" he said while hugging his dad round the waist.

"I love you to pal now about that ice cream" Sky asked him

"Chocolate with extra sprinkles" Terrence said while Sky laughed at his son's facial expression.

"chocolate it is with extra sprinkle that sounds great" Sky said while walking back into the park and walking to the ice cream shop on the park and ordering 24 chocolate ice creams with extra sprinkles on.

The day went on happy as ever and they all had a wonderful time and enjoyed their time playing and talking with each other.

Weeks later at the castle of Eraklyon

NO POV

"Have a good day my sweet and please be careful and call me when you get there" said a nervous Sky as he walked down one of the many long corridors of the castle with his twin boys on either side.

"I will and please give lots of attention to the boys, and boys don't get into trouble the slightest sign of trouble I will come back and help out ok now be good for daddy and the others and don't pester him when he's working ok" Bloom said while kissing the boys cheeks and foreheads many times and then kissing Sky passionately on the lips

"Ewww grosse mommy, please don't do that" said a young child with red hair as he stood near his daddy looking away from the kiss

"Oh Jackson-Timmy-Nabu of Sparks and Eraklyon this is normal and you will someday do it but when you're older" Said Bloom while hugging him tightly

His brother was laughing the whole entire time this was happening, he really did act like his uncle Helia and Sky wasn't bothered by it in fact he was happy that he didn't act the same as his brother who acted like both Sky and Brandon.

"Oh you think this is funny do you, Terrence-Brandon-Riven-Helia of Eraklyon and Sparks" said his father while picking him up and placing him on his shoulders as he and Jackson walked to the door and waved good bye to Bloom and the others.

As Bloom left the palace and she was smiling and was so happy to have such a wonderful family and friends, she slowly walked to the others while the boys walked to Eraklyon palace where they will be hanging out for the first week of the school with the kids.

They lived happily ever after until 2 months later when something happens to Terrence but what?

* * *

i would just like to say that this is my first fanfiction and i am very proud that i managed to complete this if you think it should go into a sequal please just tell me and i don't mind what comments you use but i would like to thank my friend ashley she has helped me a lot and gave me some advice on how to write some good stories so i would like to just hank her for everything she has done and would recomend that you reed her stories: 12 so please visit her and read her stories thanks and please review as much as you like the more the merryer. :)


End file.
